Gambling
by taracreator
Summary: Daniel and Peggy are in love, but they both don't say it to one another. This is based on a dream I had last night


**Gambling**

The car drove towards the park, the engine could wake people up from their sleep. That is how loud the sound was.

"Here we are." Daniel said as he opened the door and stepped onto the pavement. His crotch next to him. Peggy got out of the passengers side and looked around. "I see no one. You?" Daniel looked around as well but he saw no one either. "No." He responded.

"Let's walk through the park." Peggy grabbed his hand and locked her fingers with his. Daniel looked at her, his eyebrows raised by surprise. "We have to blend in." She said fast. "Blend in what?" He said a bit in a hasty manner. They were the only ones present in the park at that time of night.

Peggy and Daniel took position on a wooden bench close by a palm tree and a bright dark green bush.

The light of the street light shined down on the two softly and delicate. They would meet with an informant about the case they worked on and tried to solve. But here was the thing, it took way longer for the informant to arrive at the meeting spot than they had thought.

Daniel in his black suit, Peggy in her green dress with a red scarf around her shoulders. It was a bit cold, still around twenty-two degrees. The soft breeze made Peggy's brown hair dance slowly, yet softly under the light.

Daniel looked over at her from the corners of his eyes, he loved to see her so feminine, so gorgeous under the soft street light and her hair that moved softly in the soft fresh summer breeze.

Her eyes and her smile always caught him of guard like she did at that moment.

He thought about what happened earlier today.

 _His team tried to catch one of the criminals they had in sight.  
_ _  
_ _"I see him." Daniel said through the_ _walky_ _. "No wait for backup." He ignored Peggy as he moved closer to the criminal that now stood by the water. "Hands up, turn around slowly." Daniel said.  
_ _  
_ _"Daniel you here me? Don't go all by yourself. Bloody hell." Peggy still raged through the_ _walky_ _as a monster that would bring down a whole ship.  
_ _  
_ _That's when the man turned around. "Don't you need to answer that?" was all he said. A smirk on his scared face, the coldness of a killer present in the_ _mans ice_ _blue eyes. That's when the two of them got into the vicious fight. And_ _then… shots fired.  
_ _  
_ _Ten minutes after the man was in custody and Daniel sat by the ambulance as he got a check up came Peggy at the scene.  
_ _  
_ _He had a bruise above his left eyebrow, because of the fight he had been in before the guy had tried to kill him a few minutes earlier._

 _When Peggy saw Daniel did she almost ran towards him and took place before him. Checking if he was okay."You're okay, Daniel?"_

 _"Yeah Peggy. I am fine. Nothing bad happened." Was his response earlier that day. "Tell that to your left shoe." Was all she said frustrated. "Why did you not listen?" She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for a response and he gave one._

 __  
Now they sat here in the darkness of the evening. It was a bit awkward, they both didn't talk about the things that had to be told.

"You get yourself killed." Peggy broke the silence. "I can take care of myself Peggy. You don't have to worry about me." Daniel smiled comfortably at Peggy, but it hadn't success.

"I can't lose someone else." Peggy said fast. "Not like I lost my friends, Steve, Dooley and others I lost over the years." He looked at her face. It was like she got emotional, but tried to hide it.

He hadn't seen her like this much, only once or twice. "I… I can't… lose someone else. Not you too, Daniel." Her eyes were watery and she wanted to slap herself for showing her weakness.

She didn't want Daniel to see her like this. She stood up and took two steps away from him and wanted to go to the car.

That's when she felt a warm hand around her cold one. Her legs stopped moving as she looked in front of her. _Bloody Hell._ She thought.

That's when she turned around slowly and looked at her feet and back at Daniel's face before she looked away again. She felt a bit awkward as she tried to get rid of the feeling.

"Come on." Daniel said kindly while he still held her hand. "Well this is inconvenient." Was her response as she sat next to him again. She felt his warmth close to her.

He pulled her softly towards him and she accepted that and took place on the wooden bench next to him once again.

"Peggy it will be okay." He said as he placed his arm around her as she lied her head on his right shoulder.

A smile quick smile appeared on her face as Peggy closed her eyes and smelled his scent. Daniel gave a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." He said softly.

When Daniel moved his head away again to look at the sky for a second and Peggy gave him a sweet quick kiss on his cheek before putting her head back on his shoulder. She felt happy. Their hands combined together.

And that's how they waited that night. Together under the stars.

* * *

 **I am overly excited since season 2 started! Peggy and Daniel break my heart and fix it at the same time.**


End file.
